


Bound to You

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [37]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Greg had a rough day, and Nick is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> you know…I make Nick suffer enough these days (and got at least one more prompt where I’m gonna crank that dial again) so let’s flex out my Comforting!Nick muscles!

Greg heard the vibration of his cell phone that was across the room, lying on the floor, somehow still intact after throwing it at the wall. He heard a knock at his door, but his body was anchored, sunken into the cushions of his couch. 

“Greg? Yo, G! You in there?”

Even if he wanted to answer, he was having trouble locating his voice. It was lost to the realm of repressed screams and primal rage.

“I didn’t get soaked wet through walking to your house for you to say no to pizza. I have beer too. I know you’re sad, so let me in.”

He shut his eyes, he wanted to let him in, _so badly,_ but didn’t have the strength within him to move.

“’S open,” poured out of his mouth in a low grumble, but somehow Nick heard it, and the door opened. 

“Holy shit, you alrigh’ there, baby?” Nick’s voice had risen an octave higher, his almond-shaped eyes bright against the darkness of his wet flattened hair, the crinkles on his skin lined with concern, his eyebrows curved up to the heavens. 

“Bad day,” Greg choked out, as Nick placed the beer and pizza down on the coffee table, and sat on the couch next to Greg. “Don’t wanna...can we go lay in bed?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course, G, c’mon,” Nick lifted his friend off the couch, guided him towards the bedroom, which seemed untouched since Nick’s last visit a couple days ago.

A fact Nick is only aware of, because he had made Greg’s bed that morning before they went out for breakfast, and Greg most certainly hadn’t picked up that habit from him. 

“You been sleeping much?”

“Not at all,” Greg moaned as Nick laid him down on the bed. “Can’t even close my eyes, without...without seeing...”

He stifled a noise that tore Nick’s heart apart, and Nick immediately placed himself next to Greg, pulled him against his chest, and for a few moments, all they could hear was the patter of rain against the window, and Greg’s throat slowly unraveling a release of caged cries. 

“Shh, shh, it’s alright. ‘S over.”

“Is it?”

“Yes, yes it is, Greg. It’s over, you don’t got nothin’ to worry ‘bout,” Nick stroked Greg’s hair aside, planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “Promise.” 

“I just want it all to be over...”

“It is, G. It’s all over. All there is is just you, me, n’ this bed.”

“All I need,” Greg muttered, his eyes feeling suddenly heavy, his body feeling so relaxed in Nick’s arms.

“All _we_ need. We’re in this together, Greg Sanders.”

“Quite the team player, you are...”

Nick laughed, felt a tear dare to sting in the corner of his eye. 

“I wish I was half as strong as you, G.”

“Me? Strong? Do you--look in a freaking mirror, Stokes, you’re the textbook definition of ‘ _strength!’”_ Greg exclaimed as he pushed away from Nick, sitting up on his knees as he used his hands to wipe his face. 

Nick shook his head as he placed his hands on Greg’s hips, his tongue poking out between his lips, before one of his hands then moved to lace through Greg’s fingers.

“All of my strength comes from being with you.” 

“Jesus, Nicky, I just stopped crying!” Greg chuckled, stifling another cry that he threw back into his rib cage. 

Nick laughed again too, and Greg wished he had his phone with, to capture this moment. A drenched, smiling, _blushing_ Nick Stokes, sitting on his bed, holding his hand. 

The two strongest men in the world, bound together in their vulnerability. 

Greg wondered how he got so lucky.


End file.
